


沙之书

by dogfish12



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish12/pseuds/dogfish12
Summary: 数码宝贝贴吧寒假文赛的文有很多梗
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya





	沙之书

我有一本书，放在书架上最显眼的位置，却从来都不想去读它。

———————————————————  
在掉进水里后我努力地游了上来，在爬上岸后发现自己已经不在原来的地方，而是跑到了一个看上去不太熟悉的公园。  
在公园走了一段后，我意识到了不对劲，不知道什么时候，衣服已经干了。  
【我正在做梦】  
在走到公园的“边界”时我再次确认了这一点，又在这个梦里走了好几圈，我终于找到了这个近乎一丝不苟的世界的唯一漏洞。  
“你去过新宿吗？”  
通过漏洞走到与那个公园不同的纯白空间时，我听到某个人的声音传了过来，四处环顾，很快就找到了声音的正主。  
那是个看上去十多岁的男孩，有着一头绀色的短发，他坐在张老式的书桌前，对着面前老式的电脑，对着键盘敲敲打打。  
我没有立刻回答这个问题，隔了一段距离观察他一会后，那个男孩又问了一遍。  
“去过吗？”  
看起来一定得回答不可了，在我这么想并想要回答的时候，那个男孩重重地按下了回车键，发出了响亮的敲击声。  
“光丘……”那个男孩自言自语道，“御台场……”  
“新宿，去过吗？”  
这种没被别人看在眼里的感觉不太好受，我皱起了眉头，开始想着有没有什么办法能让这个梦更愉快一点。  
“如果让你这么觉得了我很抱歉，但我只是想知道而已。”  
这句话让我吃了一惊，听起来那个男孩知道我在想什么，然后我马上就意识到这是我的梦，所以他能知道我的想法也只是我内心的反射而已，没什么可吃惊的。  
“这解释起来很复杂。”那个男孩这么说道，从旁边的书架上取下了一本书，对我招了招手，示意我过来拿。我犹豫了一下后，走到了他身边，接过了那本递给我的书。  
“或许这会让你愉快一点。”那个男孩对我说，又开始对着键盘敲敲打打，  
“谢谢。”心情复杂地对他道了谢，我低头看看他递给我的那本书，算不上厚，小小的一本。  
我拿着那本书，想着在哪里坐下看书。  
“随意坐，慢慢看。”  
看着面前突兀的椅子，在心中再次认识到自己是在做梦后，我拉开椅子坐下，开始正视起手中的那本书。标题旁边的注释表明了这是一本小说，然而封面上的充满古早子供番画风的人物和那只看上去有点眼熟的橘色小恐龙反而让这本书更像是动画的公式书。  
“这是某部动画的官方小说，嗯，应该是吧，我不知道在你那边这部作品是以什么样的形式呈现的。”  
我有点不明白他的意思，但既然手上有书我也不打算闲着，马上就翻开了那本小说，开始看了起来。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
“你还好吗？”八神太一说着，边把一条冷毛巾附在妹妹光的额头上。  
可怜的光发着高烧，正在被子里发抖。  
她用尽全力挤出一丝笑容：“我没问题。”  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝（*注1）  
才读到这里，我已经出了一身冷汗。  
把书翻回去，我死死地盯着封面，明白了为什么上面的人物看上去眼熟的理由。  
我认识他，在梦境之外他也总是照顾着妹妹。此刻，抓住了他所有特征的漫画人物，搂着那只橘色的恐龙，八神太一正在封面上对我笑着。  
“不接着读下去吗？”  
我抖了抖，寻声看去，那个男孩停下了敲打键盘的手，一手托着下巴，似乎在等我回答。  
“我不知道。”我回答他，觉得脑袋里乱成了一团浆糊，“不，我想读下去。”  
这是我的梦，如果不快点读完的话，说不定就要醒了。  
“不。”他边说着，边拿着支笔，在面前的笔记本上写着什么，“你可以想看多久就多久。”  
我转头看着他，可以想象得出自己现在的表情是有多么滑稽。  
“还有两本，放这里了。”他又从书架上拿下了两本书，放在了书桌上我正好能够到的地方，“慢慢看吧。”  
“我担心我会醒过来。”我打开那本小说，迅速浏览起来，“我总是梦到一半就醒了。”  
“没关系，这里是我的梦。”  
因为这句话我差点把要翻过去的一页撕破，抬起头瞪大眼睛去看他，正好撞上他正在打量我的眼睛。  
那个男孩眨眨眼睛，对我笑笑。  
“我一时半会醒不过来的，放心吧。”  
得到了保证之后，我安心了下来，翻回一页，开始细细读起那些被我匆匆略过的片段。  
在发现自己的童年玩伴和尊敬的前辈变成小说后，看到自己的出场反而没那么吃惊了呢。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
“哈哈哈，那.还.真.是.个奇怪的梦呢。”干巴巴地笑了几声用生硬的语气说出了这句话，阿光（ヒカル）狠狠地扭紧手中的衣服，尽力压榨出残余的水分，然后用力甩了甩，做完这些后，用手捏了捏尚未干透的布料，不满地咂了咂嘴，“我第一次救你的时候连人工呼吸都给你做了你都还不醒就是为了梦里面那本有你自己出场的小说吗？！”  
没错，而且等我醒过来了我都记不得后面的内容了。  
对此，我也只好发出干巴巴的笑声，拧干手中的裤子，思考着要不要生个火烤一烤。  
大概是我们的心声同步了，阿光很快就打发我和他一起把地上的残枝败叶集中起来——在没有火柴和打火机的情况下，我想我们也只能寄希望于最原始的方式来生火了。  
在这个奇怪的地方迷路大概有了一个星期，我也不知道自己是怎么跑到这个地方来的，只模糊地记得自己在水里挣扎，然后失去意识，等到再次睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的就是阿光那张酷似我童年玩伴的脸，当时还直觉自己还在做梦，要不是他开口时那似乎未脱离变声期的公鸭嗓还有那过于丰富的面部表情宣告了他与小光不一样的性别和性格，我大概会给自己的脑袋重重地来一记好让自己从梦中醒过来。  
“我觉得你上辈子大概是个溺水癖，在终于死掉之后水被你的痴情感动，所以你才会失魂一样地往水里湊。”阿光帮我把衣服用树枝架起来支在篝火边上，一边没好气地挤兑我，嘛，我也不是不能理解他，就连我自己都对自己接连两次都落入了水中感到郁闷。  
我甚至记不起自己为什么会掉入水中，不管是第一次还是第二次，  
“对不起，阿光。”我的头还是有点疼，可能有点脑震荡，阿光看了我一眼，深深叹了口气。  
“没事就好，下次注意着点，谁会每次都去救你啊……”这么抱怨着，阿光从身后背的包里拿出一根面包扯成两半，扔了一半给我，自己留着一半吃了起来，“你也差不多该学会游泳了。”  
我噎了一下，猛烈咳嗽了起来。  
阿光一脸嫌弃地看着我，但还是过来拍了拍我的背。  
“石田，你还好吗？”  
我无奈地看了他一眼，“阿光，那不是我的姓。”  
“啊，抱歉，你姓什么来着？”阿光耸了耸肩，看起来不怎么关心这件事。  
不知道为什么，阿光总是记不准我的名字，而且总把我叫成石田。  
“高——石，是高石。”说完，我哭笑不得地看着他依旧毫不在意地晃了晃脑袋，“高石”已经从他的耳朵里慢慢掉出来了。  
“阿光要不直接叫我名字吧？”  
“不要，火大死了。”  
…………  
在称呼上扯了好久，等到我们的衣服干了，我们已经困得合不上眼皮。  
“晚安，石田。”  
我已经没了去纠正他的精力，只是同样向他问了晚安就躺了下来，在脑袋碰到枕头的那一刻，我反而睡不着了。  
我和石田这个姓氏并不是毫无联系，我曾经姓过石田，只是后来我随了母亲姓了高石。  
而我从没告诉过阿光这些。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
从梦中醒来的时候我还有点恍惚，觉得梦的内容极其荒唐。  
大概是因为昨天小光怀孕的消息才让我做了这么一个梦。  
一个长得像小光又像极了他的男孩子，哈哈，绝对是他们俩的儿子没跑了。  
这么想着，我拿起手机，给他发去了一条短信。  
［将来的孩子叫ヒカル怎么样？］  
我很快就收到了回信。  
［只差一个假名！你作为未来大作家的想象力呢！］  
看着那条短信就可以看到无奈看着他炸毛背影的小光，想象着那样的场景，我忍不住笑了起来。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
这是我被困在这个地方的第十天，今天，我和阿光终于找到了一个居民区，虽然这个地方可能有点怪，但好歹有那么点人气……  
“结果这里一个人都没有。”阿光一边说一边从货架上捞出几盒速食拉面丢给了我，“我们从一个鬼地方走了出来，然后又被困在了另一个鬼地方。”  
我苦笑着在心里点点头，这里的建筑以及各种设施都完好无缺，甚至能够正常使用，然而当这一切出现在这个无人区域我还真不知道这是幸运还是怪异。  
“至少有个可以补充食粮的地方。”半是自欺欺人地说出了这句话，我把手上的速食拉面塞进从别的柜台顺来的背包里，里面意外地看起来还可以塞下很多东西。尽管阿光的背包能如同四次元口袋一样在整出手电筒指南针等等生存用具后还能掏出几天份的面包和压缩饼干，我还真没想到自己的包也能这样。。  
看着空余的间隙，我莫名地觉得心情很好，开始用速食咖喱填满腰包。  
收银台前有热水器，和其他设备一样能够正常使用，这些设施是怎么运作起来的我已经不愿意去细想，至于阿光，我觉得他压根就没在意过这些。  
他很快就把拉面的汤喝得一滴不剩，然后一反常态地安静了下来。  
“感觉这里好像我以前住过的地方。”  
我又被噎住了，好不容易才缓了过来。  
“只是感觉像而已，不用在意。”阿光想了想，对我摆了摆手，“抱歉，忘了吧。”  
我愣了会，点了点头，埋头默默吃完了剩余的面条。  
哪里是像啊，这里几乎就是光丘的模样。  
然而用余光扫到的窗外的景色，却是住了几乎半生的地方—御台场的景色。  
果然还是像阿光一样，这里是个不得了的鬼地方。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
在过了昏天暗地的截稿日后，终于有了和别人通话的时间，在和哥哥通话约定一起出去吃饭的时间后，我久违地给小光打去了电话。  
“小亮马上就三岁了呢，时间过得真快。”  
“可不是这样，但是孩子的爸爸还是跟以前一样，一点没变。”  
“小光也一点没变。”  
没错，电话那头的小光还是像她小时候那样为人着想，在数落了我不好的作息习惯后，她把电话交给了另一个人。  
“岳君，换人了。”  
“喂，岳，最近过得怎么样？”  
“挺好的，不过因为截稿日有着累了。”  
“你没有好好睡觉吧？去好好睡一觉啊！”  
“小光就算了……为什么你也……”  
“喂！我和小光可都是在关心你啊！”  
“我知道我知道，谢谢。”  
“哼，这还差不多…话说回来，你的新小说我读过了，很有趣哦，虽然有点看不太懂。”  
“只有你一个人的意见还是没办法当参照呢，不过，我很荣幸。”  
“那是当然，啊，对了，什么时候一起出来聚一聚？我们好久没见面了。”  
“好啊，接下来的一星期除了明天外我都很空，你们挑个合适的日子？”  
“了解了解！决定了时间我会发给你的，到时候见。”。  
“嗯，到时候见”  
【 】  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
“阿光真的很像我一个认识的人呢。”  
阿光难得没露出嫌弃的表情，只是无奈地看着我，然后十分难得地对我笑了一下，“你跟我说过好几次了，是你的童年玩伴对吧？”  
“嗯…的确阿光是和小光很像啦，如果阿光不是男的，我还以为自己穿越时空了呢。”我不好意思地摸了摸自己的脑袋，“不过我说的是另一个人，阿光真的和那个人很像呢，我都怀疑你是不是他们两个的孩子了。”  
阿光挑起一边眉毛，问我：“那人是和小光结婚了吗。”  
“我当的伴郎。”现在回想起来记忆已经有点模糊不清，不过还记得自己喝了一杯又一杯的酒，等酒醒了，一如既往地在家里工作，一成不变。  
“我就说怎么感觉你对我这么别扭，原来是因为这个吗。”阿光一边说一边探出身四处张望。  
你来跟我说这个真的好吗？明明你也在对我闹别扭，大概是我表现得明显，阿光又对我摆出了一张难以用语言形容的嫌弃脸，不过他很快就换下了那幅表情。  
“这是你喜欢的女人和娶了她的那个男人的结合体。”阿光用大拇指比了比自己，“就算娶了她是和我很像的那个朋友，也没什么不一样吧。”  
会吗？  
在这个奇怪的地方已经待了两个星期，我没有再遇到除了阿光以外的人，而我唯一遇到的阿光，他和小光相似的脸和与那个人相似的特质，还有言语中时不时露出的破绽，我从没有认为这些是巧合，阿光让我觉得别扭也只是因为这个，并没有别的原因。  
“不。”我摇了摇头，“的确我喜欢小光，可能现在也还喜欢，但是……”  
“那个家伙，真的是我非常重要的…”  
接下来的话被电车到站的通报声中断，电车来了。  
“我们在这里等着没白费精力，看，电车还真来了。”在阿光说着这句话的时候，电车已经停了下来，对着打开的车门，我和阿光交换了一个眼神，深吸了一口气，一起走了进去。  
电车行驶得十分安稳，虽然是普通列车的速度，却像特急一样到现在都还没有停过一站，过了好久，我打起了瞌睡，而阿光已经睡着了，在车里还能睡得这么沉我还真有点羡慕他了。  
“还没到站吗……”  
像是回应我的心声，电车的速度慢了下来，我打了个哈欠，推醒了似乎在说梦话的阿光，拖着他走向正好打开的车门准备迈出去的时候，眼前的景色让我马上停下了脚步。  
电车并没有到站，而是停在了高架上，从打开的车门看过去，看不到围栏，小心翼翼地探头出去，不知道为什么，在这扇门前列车下的正好有一大块缺口，看下去，映入眼中的是大片大片的水。电车停在了河的上面。  
在待在这里的十五天里，我已经落水不下十次了，每次都被阿光救起来，想着下次一定不要落入水中，但是每次都还是会落入水中，导致本来就不喜欢水的我现在对水简直就是能离多远就离多远。  
这么想着，我正准备离门远点，脚下却一轻，在脑袋还没有反应过来的时候，身体就在重力的作用下，掉了下去。  
在空中翻了个身，眼角余光正好看到站在车门前的阿光。  
真奇怪呢，为什么能看得这么清楚呢？  
站在车门前的阿光，表情和往常不同，冷静异常，连伸出去的手都没有收回去。  
在巨大的落水声在耳边响起时，我才意识到  
我又被阿光推进了水中。  
“噗通！”  
———————————————————  
“哎呀，是谁啊？”  
有个声音在我头上传来，我吃力地抬起头，正好和那个声音的主人对上眼睛。  
声音的主人正低头看着我，黑发的少年打量了我一会，看上去不怎么开心地皱起了眉头。  
“真讨厌，真讨厌啊。”  
猛地起身，这次，我到的地方是个很普通的房间，和前几次比起来，真的是太过日常，反而觉得不对劲了。  
“你要找书的话，书架在那边，快点就行。”指了指房间角落的书架，黑发少年坐到床上，对我勾起一个温和的笑容。  
“我可讨厌有外人来我的房间了。”  
房间虽然普通，但是里面的人还是一如既往地麻烦啊。  
走到书架前，我一层层地看了下来，很快就找到了我想要的书。  
“作者石田岳…我以前可从没见过那本书。”黑发少年看也不看我，摆弄着自己的手指，“为什么要在我的梦里安插这种东西？”  
“应该是…线索吧。我也不知道。”我边说边翻开了又一本石田岳写的冒险小说。  
每次我被阿光推进水里，我就会进入别人的梦里，然后在梦里，一定会有一个人把书交给我。除了一开始拿到的三本小说的作者是石本光之助，其他的小说都是一个有着和我以前一样名字的男人写的冒险小说。  
我完全不明白这些书有什么意义。  
“有好好看过里面的内容吗？”  
“那些书我都看过好几遍了。”看了看手边堆积起来的小说，我又抬起头看向这个房间的主人，“你什么时候会醒。”  
“我想醒的时候。”少年看了我一眼，哼笑了一声，“算了，你也算难得的客人，我就稍微晚点醒好了，把你带来的那些小说给我看看吧，我自己的书已经看太久了。”  
我回答了好，继续翻起了手中的小说。  
就这样，我又看完了一本石田岳的小说，但一如既往地毫无收获。  
“于是，你总结出来的只有主角的名字都是Da开头的吗。”  
少年把手中的小说放了下来，跟我搭话。  
我无奈地点了点头。  
“嗯……虽然只是我个人的建议，要不要把注意力放到那些不引人注目的地方？”  
“对，不引人注目的地方。毕竟，重要的东西，不是藏得越深越好吗。”  
这么说也有点道理，但是该从哪里着手才好？  
“算了，帮人帮到底，也给我积点德。”  
“石本光之助写的那三本小说里，出现的八神光，在石田岳的有些小说里虽然没有正面描写，但是都有出现过。”  
“那一本，提过主角足球队的队长有个妹妹，她有来给球队加过油。”  
“这本，主角遇到的女子高中生在游乐园给他指了路，她后面的朋友叫了她的名字，光。”  
“还有那本，主角弟弟所在的幼儿园，照顾他的本宫老师曾经说过她的丈夫和哥哥是主角学校里曾经的足球队队长，但现在一个当了外交官，一个开了连锁拉面店，以此鼓励了想要去冒险的主角。”  
“还有我觉得石本光之助和石田岳其实就是一个人，写法和语言措辞都很接近。你再看看其他的吧，看看能不能找到对应的。”  
“谢谢。”听完这些分析，我已经没有余地吃惊。  
那些小说的内容我都还记得，一丝不漏，很快我就想起我手边的那本小说里，主角的朋友纯经常提起自己只知道足球的弟弟。  
放在面前的小说里，拉面店的店主经常和客人说起自己做幼师的妻子，幼儿园的名字虽然不一样，但也没差多少。  
还有我手上这本，主角的朋友之一亮君，形容自己的父亲非常会踢足球，拉面也做得很好吃，是他最喜欢的爸爸。  
出现在石田岳小说里的不止八神光，还有本宫大辅。  
≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠  
“你打算醒了吗？”  
阿光的声音在我身边响起时，我明白我回到了自己的梦里。  
不，在我身边的这个人并不是什么阿光。  
“大辅君？”  
依旧顶着阿光外表的大辅君回答我：“小光也在。”  
“小光也？”  
“嗯，她挺担心你的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“……想起来了吗？”  
“我其实是石田岳，哥哥是高石大和，我和你在高中毕业就开始交往了，大学毕业后连柜都跟家里出了，然后一直在同居”  
“还有吗？”  
“你和我和小光是在小学和其他学校合宿的时候认识的，你对她一见钟情后每次合宿都会来找我对决。”  
“然后呢？”  
“…………小光在听吗？”  
“她知道的，她比你都明白。”  
“小光在我们小学毕业以后生病了，本来她身体就不怎么好，没能挺过去。”  
知道这个消息的时候，我当时有了世界变成了黑白的错觉。小光是我人生中唯一喜欢过的女孩，她的去世真的给了我很大的打击。  
所以在我才写了有她的小说，为她捏造了一个完美的人生。  
“小光已经死了。”  
我的手被握住了，看着恢复原样的大辅君，我忍不住翘起了嘴角。  
“大辅君，对不起，我让你和小光结婚了。”  
“笨蛋岳，给小光幸福这种事情用不着跟我道歉。”  
“大辅君还是那么喜欢小光啊。”  
“这是我这边的台词吧！”  
说完，我们都忍不住笑了出来。  
我们都喜欢着小光，就算后来我和大辅君在一起了，那个自己喜欢对方也喜欢得不得了的女孩并不会成为雷区，她一直是我们的珍宝。  
“小光已经不在了。”我又重复了一遍，一旁的大辅君难得叹了口气，伸出手揉乱了我的头发。  
“还不够，只是这样你还是不能从这里逃出去的。”  
我开始觉得有点苦恼了，我已经想不起来更多的东西，在这里还有什么东西是我想不起来的？  
“岳君，真的想不起来吗？”  
还是记忆中模样的小光站在原本大辅在的地方，用和记忆中一样的声音问我。  
我看着她，脑中一片空白。  
“小光，大辅君，让我在自己的梦里再待一会好吗，只要一会儿。”  
就只要再一会会就好。  
“不行，岳君，不可以任性哦。”小光蹲下来拍了拍我的头，“一会儿也不行，快点回去吧。”  
“但是回去后就见不到小光了。”我看着她，眨了眨眼，大辅君又出现在了我的眼前。  
“我也再也见不到你了是不是。”  
拉住他的袖子，我能看到自己的手，那已经不是属于年轻人的手了。  
我已经四十七岁了，而我能记得的大辅君却比我小了二十岁。  
大辅君和我在一起也不过十一年，第十一年这个笨蛋是怎么救人结果自己溺水的，我不知道细节，只知道在写着石田岳的这本书里，最精彩的两部分已经完结了。  
“总算肯想起来了吗，笨蛋岳。”大辅君打了我一拳，挺疼的，挺有真实感，“明白了的话，就快点醒过来。”  
“不要，这是我的梦。”我攥紧他们的手，虽然知道自己这样是在耍小孩子脾气，可我并不想醒过来。  
这是我的梦啊，为什么我要醒过来呢？  
“岳，已经够了。”  
“在岳君的书里，我和大辅君的页数已经翻过去好久了，我们知道，你已经在写下面的内容了。”  
“你既然决定要写，就好好地给我写下去，没有写到真正的完结不准半途而废，别想着随便塞个结局给我们。”  
“好好地写下去，慢慢地写下去。”  
给你的“书”一个完整的结局。  
“我等你。”

﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊  
醒过来的时候我第一眼看到的是哥哥的脸。  
他看上去很憔悴的样子，但看到我醒过来的时候，脸上终于有了光彩，然后第二天他来探病的时候就板起了他那张看不出是大叔的脸，把我好好数落了一顿。  
在唠叨的地方果然还是大叔。  
过了一个月后我出院了，身体健康，毫无后遗症，但经纪人还是建议我停笔一段时间，我没拒绝，用这段时间回了趟老家，好好休息了一下后，我回到了自己的正常生活中，维持着自己的步调，慢慢地走下去。  
今天像往常一样，写完了今天分量的东西后感到了困倦。离开书房，回到自己的房间，摘下了眼镜躺在了床上。  
我闭上了眼睛。  
在梦中我的面前有一个书柜，上面下面都塞得满满当当，但中间却只有一本书，孤零零地躺在那里。  
我愣了一下，释然一笑，拿出了那本书。

人生  
【我的梦还没有结束。】

END

*注1：引自DA官方小说


End file.
